Ben 10: Alien War
by Amenofus
Summary: Ben Tennyson cumple ya 17 años, considera que cualquier terrible acontecimiento puede superar, y está completamente confiado en que ya no puede pasar nada peor...pero se equivoca, Ben está a punto de enfrentarse a dos criaturas alienígenas que nunca antes había visto, dos criaturas enfrentadas a muerte desde años atrás...una guerra donde gane quien gane nosotros perdemos...
1. Prólogo

**...Y aquí empieza una nueva historia, ADVERTENCIA, IDEA LOCA DE UNA MENTE LOCA, jeje, bueeno, comenzamos con éste pequeño Prólogo, espero sea de su agrado, y si no,,,,,pues no hay nada qué hacer, sólo no la lean y ya... :I**

* * *

**BEN 10: ALIEN WAR**

"**Prólogo"**

…Uno nunca sabe en qué momento su vida está a punto de cambiar, nunca se sabe si algo está a punto de darle un giro completo a su vida, y mucho menos se sabe si será para bien o para mal…Ben Tennyson es el caso del cambio positivo: un día de verano, cuando Ben tenía 10 años llegó a su poder "El Omnitrix", el invento más poderoso de todo el Universo creado por el Galvan "Azmuth", que puede almacenar millones de diferentes tipos de ADN Alienígena, así mismo, permite a su portador transformarse en cada uno de ellos…a partir de aquel día, Ben cree convertirse en "Un superhéroe", pero no es sino con el tiempo hasta que va comprendiendo y aprendiendo lo que significaba ser un héroe, comprendiendo que no todo es diversión, que se obtienen entonces mayores responsabilidades, pero que tendría entonces ésa misma ventaja: ayudar a los demás…pasan los años, ahora con 15 años y un evolucionado Omnitrix, Ben descubre nuevos alienígenas, haciéndolo ver que hay miles de diferentes tipos de alienígenas: grandes y chicos, rápidos y lentos, pacíficos y bélicos, listos y tercos. A partir de sus 16 años, comienza a ser un héroe famoso, conocido por todos, ya que su identidad de misteriosas criaturas se revela a ser un chico que se transforma en alienígenas. Además de llamar la atención y ser admirado, lucha y defiende a la Tierra y a todos aquellos que necesiten su ayuda, de eso se trata ser un héroe, de ayudar a los demás, sin esperar nada a cambio...

* * *

Weyland Yutani, la corporación cuyo lema decía "construyendo mundos mejores", llega un momento de toda compañía en que es temporada de grandes éxitos, o de grandes fracasos…Charles Bishop Weyland, jefe de compañías Weyland era más que un ambicioso hombre, era una persona que al decidirse a algo no paraba hasta lograrlo, y eso fue lo que los arruinó…encontrado un planeta alejado, aislado y desolado…o tal vez no, denominado años después de su descubrimiento "LV-426", un planeta cuya atmósfera era parecida a la Tierra, pero sin condiciones para poder coexistir; Weyland Yutani se concentró en aquel lugar, ¿por qué? Porque fue encontrada una muestra de vida alienígena nunca antes vista, peligrosa, astuta, letal, sigilosa y, según ellos, "perfecta", ése era su objetivo, encontrar aquella especie alienígena, domesticarla, y convertirla en la máxima arma jamás vista, denominado por ellos mismos como "Xenomorfo". Pero Weyland no contemplaba la inteligencia propia de la criatura: con un instinto asesino, un crecimiento veloz, y una lealtad única hacia su líder: La Reina. Weyland Yutani subestimó a ésta raza alienígena, y buscando la perfección, encontraron su destrucción, su aniquilación, y gracias a la ayuda de la teniente Ellen Ripley la criatura fue extinta, incluso doscientos años después que ella fue revivida, después de morir y acabar con una Reina que crecía en su pecho…fue la última vez que fue vista la criatura…. ¿o será?...

* * *

La Tierra, por el momento, el único lugar en el espacio donde hay vida, pero siempre se ha tenido la creencia de que en algún lugar del espacio existe vida inteligente, y además más avanzada que nosotros, que nos observan, aunque no dejan de ser mitos…tal vez sean ciertos. Desde hace cientos de años atrás, "algo" llega desde el espacio, nos vigila, nos acecha, pero principalmente, nos caza; una raza alienígena, efectivamente, avanzada en tecnología, llega a la Tierra para cazarnos, nos ve como trofeos: dotado con una altura, fuerza, y resistencia mayor a la nuestra, con cañones de plasma, cuchillas retráctiles, una máscara con diferentes tipos de visión, una bomba de autodestrucción y camuflaje, factible en cualquier ambiente, resistentes al calor…la raza humana pocas ocasiones ha sabido defenderse, y en esas ocasiones logra enfrentarse a la criatura, pocas veces sobreviviendo, porque después de todo…la cacería comienza, y somos la presa...

* * *

…A pesar de todo lo que ya sabe Ben, de todo lo que ya ha aprendido, de su familia, de sus enemigos y de sus compañeros, el chico aún continúa desconociendo muchas cosas sobre el Universo, una de ellas, es una antigua guerra que ha perdurado por cientos de años, tal vez millones de años, una guerra que involucra dos razas alienígenas que se guían sólo por su principal y único instinto: ser la raza predominante. Ben Tennyson está a punto de darse cuenta de que por más poder que tenga, existen enemigos mucho más fuertes que él…está a punto de entrar en medio de una batalla, en la que nadie sabe si podrá ganar…una guerra, en la que…Gane quien Gane, NOSOTROS PERDEMOS...

* * *

El lugar era rocoso, estaba anocheciendo, una enorme nube de tormenta, con un viento fuerte cubría todo el lugar…pero aquél lugar no estaba solo, emergió entonces una criatura alienígena, con su piel negra, un exoesqueleto, una cola larga y una punta filosa, uñas afiladas, mas un cráneo ondulado, sin ojos, seguida por una docena más, siseando entre sí, al parecer olfateando o rastrando algo, que los acechaba, los seguía…los cazaba…pero entonces un laser comenzó a apuntar a uno de ellos, tres puntos rojos, y de repente una bola de plasma fue disparada y destruyó a uno de ellos, el resto se alarmó, giraron y le gruñeron hacia su enemigo, dos seres altos, cuyos aparatos de las muñecas derechas emergieron dos cuchillas, largas y afiladas, éstos seres armados gruñeron de una forma extraña, pero se percataron de que detrás de ellos toda una colmena de esos alienígenas se les acercaba, ambos "guerreros" se miraron entre sí y se gruñeron. Un Alienígeno se le abalanzó a un guerrero, el cual, con un reflejo inesperado pateó a la criatura, así mismo, el otro guerrero saltó unos metros lejos de aquél campo de batalla, los alienígenos se le abalanzaron al que quedó solo, mientras que el otro, abrió un aparato de su muñeca derecha, presionó algunos botones y comenzó a sonar una cuenta regresiva, con símbolos extraños en él, se quitó el aparato y lo lanzó hacia el otro guerrero; mientras éste corría hacia una especie de cueva…pero al acercarse, una nave, para un solo pasajero, perdió su camuflaje, éste guerrero saltó y calló dentro de la nave, la cual activó, cerró su compuerta y despegó; el otro guerrero luchaba vorazmente contra las criaturas, con una lanza la cual usaba para atravesar a las criaturas, pero éstas bestias eran demasiadas y comenzaron a dominarlo…abrieron sus bocas y en lugar de lengua tenían otra boca, con la cual comenzaron a herirlo a muerte…pero fue tarde para cualquier cosa, el aparato de autodestrucción activado por el guerrero anterior terminó su cuenta regresiva, una energía azul comenzó a emanar del aparato y entonces...


	2. Capítulo 1

**BEN 10: ALIEN WAR**

**Capítulo 1:**

"**Nuevos Problemas"**

…Todo parecía normal y tranquilo, pacífico y sin caos (demasiado bueno para ser verdad), las estrellas del espacio infinito formaban grandiosos y magníficos espectáculos que parpadeaban y creaban un hermoso panorama. La calma en el espacio no parecía que pudiera ser rota tan sencillamente…pero lo hizo; una nave de transporte color blanco con propulsores no muy potentes, se estaba transportando hacia un rumbo no registrado, desconocido; la nave dentro tenía una especie de piloto automático que fue utilizado y modificado por una fuerza eléctrica. En la habitación trasera de la nave, se abrió una puerta deslizante desde la cabina de los pilotos, por donde un alienígeno de la especie conocida como "Cerebrocrustáceo" con la excepción de que parece una especie mutante o posterior al actual, apareció; éste tenía un color púrpura, con su pinza derecha tamaño promedio, pero su pinza izquierda mucho más grande que la anterior…era el Dr. Psychobos, uno de los enemigos más peligrosos y astutos de Ben 10, caminó unos pasos y se detuvo detrás de otro enemigo de Ben, otro villano que lo odia con todo su ser —Dr. Ánimo…dígame si ha terminado su, invento, "por llamarlo de algún modo"— dijo el Cerebrocrustáceo, con un ligero eco en su voz al hablar, su "compañero", el Dr. Ánimo, quien antes era un grandioso científico, y ahora era un prófugo y villano que experimentaba con animales, y actualmente con alienígenas que puede controlar con su casco modificado estaba trabajando en un artefacto extraño, un invento más para controlar telepáticamente seres "no pensantes" —…estimado "Doctor" una vez más le agradezco que me haya liberado de prisión, y que además me da la oportunidad de probar mi nuevo invento que regenera, clona y analiza células…pero una vez más le digo, que desconozco por completo el tiempo que me llevará terminar mi invento, y, asegurar que una vez terminado funcionará correctamente, además de que aún no me comunica detalles de "su misión"— le comentó Ánimo —debo admitir, que me esperaba cierta "incompetencia" de su parte, por llamarla de algún modo…pero si no fuera necesario tenerlo trabajando no me hubiera tomado la molestia de sacarlo de ahí— le respondió el Dr. Psychobos. No había mucho compañerismo entre ambos villanos, pero Psychobos ideó un plan, tuvo una idea para acabar con Tennyson, descubrió una manera para poder escapar de las instalaciones de Los Plomeros donde estaba cautivo en la Tierra, además de que logró calcular y alterar los protocolos básicos de una de las naves de Los Plomeros para poder utilizarla de transporte al escapar…pero en aquel plan necesitaba de la colaboración del Dr. Ánimo, por su capacidad para controlar otras especies "inferiores" según Psychobos, y entonces utilizaría sus inventos primitivos.

Pasaba el tiempo y Ánimo estaba trabajando en una especie de escáner, que analizaría las células de cualquier cosa viviente o de cualquier rastro de algo que vivió años atrás, o al menos ésa era la idea. Psychobos se mantenía en la parte delantera de la nave hurtada, analizando mapas holográficos, analizando cada estrella, cada constelación y cada pequeño cometa que pasaba, su destino al parecer no se encontraba ya lejos, pero era crucial llegar lo más pronto posible, y era muy importante observar perfectamente los mapas y el espacio, pues aquél lugar al que quería llegar era un cuadrante ya olvidado, ignorado…y temido. —¡EUREKA!— gritó el Dr. Ánimo una vez terminado su invento —lo único que necesito es probarlo con algo— dijo él —me encantaría ver que uno de sus inventos "primitivos" funcionara a la primera vez que lo utiliza…pero ahora no es momento para eso…llegamos a nuestro destino— le respondió Psychobos. Ambos villanos se dirigieron a la cabina del piloto; para admirar a qué lugar habían llegado: era un gran planeta, a unos kilómetros se encontraba una gran estrella, que servía como un Sol; éste planeta lucía como Saturno del Sistema Solar, pues había anillos hechos "de polvo estelar y rocas flotantes", como decía Ánimo; el planeta tenía tres planetoides como Lunas, pero eran lo suficientemente grande como para poder residir en ellos, eran planetas en realidad. —…Dr. Psychobos… ¿quiere decirme de una vez por todas en qué nos vamos a involucrar?— preguntó Ánimo, asombrado y sin dejar de mirar aquél extraño planeta —Dr. Ánimo, estamos en presencia de un planeta que fue olvidado por el bien de toda especie…— respondió Psychobos —¿a qué se refiere?— preguntó Ánimo —…le responderé, pero debemos bajar al planeta—; dicho y hecho, Psychobos controló aquél piloto automático y descendió a la atmósfera del planeta.

Al parecer, la atmósfera ya era respirable para los seres humanos, ya contenía el Oxígeno que respirar, pero el clima era nublado y al parecer lluvioso también, el terreno era rocoso y un aire tormentoso no cesaba. La nave hurtada descendió con lentitud, y al aterrizar, Psychobos y Ánimo bajaron —¿qué vamos a buscar?— preguntó Ánimo, entonces Psychobos comenzó a caminar, y Ánimo lo siguió, aun esperando respuesta —creí que había dicho, que quería probar su invento— le dijo el Cerebrocrustáceo —así es, pero…— Psychobos interrumpió a Ánimo —estoy a punto de complacerlo…en éste planeta, está la respuesta para terminar de una vez por todas con nuestro más problemático adversario: Ben Tennyson. Aquí en éste planeta, residió una criatura casi imposible de destruir, ADN está por desaparecer, mas, con su ayuda, le devolveremos su gloria a ésta bestia, y con mi intelecto superior, los controlaremos, y enviaremos a terminar con Ben Tennyson—. Ánimo siguió a Psychobos unos metros adelante, llegando a lo que parecían ser ruinas de algo construido mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez una fortaleza en ruinas, o un artefacto olvidado y colapsado —¿exactamente qué queremos encontrar?— volvió a preguntar Ánimo —no creía que fuera tan "arrogante", por llamarlo de algún modo…se lo pondré de ésta manera: vamos a encontrar el arma máxima, el depredador perfecto— le contestó. Revisando debajo de ciertos escombros, Psychobos comenzó a registrar con sus habilidades cada rincón, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera contener el ADN, de la criatura que buscaba…y lo encontró —ESTUPENDO, DR. AQUÍ ESTÁ LA PRUEBA QUE REQUIERE— dijo exaltado. Psychobos levantó un pequeño trozo de algún material nunca antes visto, pero según el Cerebrocrustáceo, era la prueba que necesitaban.

Al volver a la nave, Psychobos depositó aquél extraño artefacto en una cápsula transparente. El invento de Ánimo tenía un pequeño teclado, cuyo cable se conectaba a un contenedor que contenía un escáner, ahí, Psychobos depositó aquel residuo —es hora de probarlo— dijo Ánimo, pero el Cerebrocrustáceo lo detuvo —aún no es el momento, antes debemos alejarnos de aquí…el espacio no está solo— dijo él. Ánimo no protestó, al menos no en voz alta, y Psychobos volvió a alterar el control automático de la nave, para alejarse de aquel planeta desolado —aquél planeta, es uno que ha sido olvidado, no porque simplemente se ignorara, sino, porque era lo mejor para todos— comenzó a explicar Psychobos —¿y eso a qué se debe?— preguntó Ánimo —éste planeta, tiene de nombre, "LV-426", un planeta que albergaba a una raza alienígena que se reproduce y aniquila a todo ser viviente, no importa cómo sea…por diversas razones, aún inexplicables para muchos, la criatura se trasladó a diversos planetas, donde comenzó a aniquilar poblaciones completas…inexplicablemente, ésta misma raza comenzaba a desaparecer, comenzaba a ser aniquilada y de repente desaparecía…pero el daño, quedaba hecho. Llegó un momento en que Los Plomeros se involucraron y por años trataron de localizar el origen de la criatura…y la encontraron, llegaron a LV-426, encontrando algo que nunca imaginaron…— Psychobos se detuvo un momento —¿qué? ¿Qué encontraron?— preguntó Ánimo —…nada— dijo —¿a qué se refiere con "nada"?— le preguntó confuso Ánimo —lo que escuchó, al encontrar el planeta no se descubrió nada, no había rastro de absolutamente nada que diera indicios de que alguna vez existió vida en LV-426, pero aún así el riesgo de que en realidad "algo" residiera en el planeta era grande, así que las mentes más brillantes concordaron en, dejar en el olvido el planeta…— terminó de relatar Psychobos.

La historia relatada por el Cerebrocrustáceo era extraña, pero Ánimo no era nadie para contradecirlo, así que se conformó con eso. La nave navegó en dirección hacia una especie de asteroide —¿un asteroide Dr.?— Preguntó Ánimo —eso es lo que las mentes inferiores creen…pero es más que eso— respondió el alienígeno —tome su artefacto Ánimo, es momento de abandonar ésta "maquinaria obsoleta", por llamarlo de algún modo— dijo Psychobos. La nave hurtada descendió en aquél asteroide, lo suficientemente grande como para evitar resbalar, dicho asteroide tenía una especie de gravedad propia, lo que facilitaba el movimiento encima de él. Al bajar, Psychobos usó sus poderes de electrokinesis sobre el suelo del asteroide, abriendo unas compuertas de metal cubiertas con una capa del material rocoso, así se confundiría la entrada de aquel lugar secreto. Ánimo, cargó aquél nuevo invento con cuidado, no era pesado, pero cualquier golpe podría arruinarlo; aquella compuerta se abrió hacia debajo de ellos, revelando unas escaleras y un pasillo iluminado, Psychobos entró, seguido de Ánimo, que estaba un poco sorprendido, pero no deseaba demostrarlo. Al bajar las escaleras, llegaron a un pequeño laboratorio, no estaba muy equipado, pero tenía lo necesario para realizar trabajos y experimentos —es un laboratorio poco proporcionado, pero nos servirá para operar su invento— dijo Psychobos —enlace su "mecanismo", por llamarlo de algún modo, a aquel condensador de energía, así, su mecanismo podrá utilizar el triple de su potencia, y hasta más— dijo Psychobos. Ánimo obedeció, aunque un poco frustrado, no le gustaba recibir órdenes. —si mi invento funciona, que es seguro, ésta máquina podrá analizar por completo el ADN residual de éste artefacto que encontró…y si tenemos éxito, con ayuda de éste "laboratorio" podríamos hacer lo que usted desea, recuperar una cadena completa de ADN— dijo Ánimo —más que eso…clonar por completo todo un espécimen vivo— aclaró Psychobos.

El tiempo pasaba, Ánimo comenzaba a conectar, junto con Psychobos, los pocos artefactos que tenía aquél laboratorio escondido, con tal de que funcionara el plan. —¿cómo fue que consiguió éste laboratorio secreto?— preguntó el Dr. Ánimo —antes de mi breve y casi fallida alianza con Khyber y Malware, establecí éste laboratorio propio, oculto a la simple vista como un asteroide, y años más adelante, lo resguardé como una reserva, un último recurso— explicó. Los minutos avanzaban, y el escáner recién comenzaba a registrar, analizar y separar las moléculas y átomos de aquél extraño material y aquél pequeño residuo de un ADN extinto…hasta que al fin comenzó a registrar ciertos resultados —…esto es extraño…no se detecta una cadena de ADN fija, de hecho, no parece ser una cadena, son de hecho residuos…la única muestra "viva", tal como usted dice por llamarla de algún modo, tiene restos de un material…ácido— señaló el Dr. Ánimo —no es de extrañar…ahora que tenemos ya el registro es momento de comenzar la clonación de ADN— ordenó Psychobos —¿está seguro de que funcionará?— preguntó Ánimo —la pregunta es si usted está seguro— dijo el Cerebrocrustáceo, Ánimo no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no tenía un fundamento básico con el cuál comenzar, pero accedió, y comenzó a clonar el ADN, para poder obtener un espécimen vivo de aquella especie desconocida, del olvidado planeta LV-426…


	3. Capítulo 2

**BEN 10: ALIEN WAR**

**Capítulo 2:**

"**El Héroe"**

En las calles de Bellwood, había una fiesta, una fiesta en grande que había comenzado simplemente como una pequeña comida de celebración, lo que acontecía aquel día era el cumpleaños de una de las más conocidas celebridades de la ciudad: ¡Ben Tennyson, alias Ben 10 cumplía ya 17 años! En un principio, sus padres, junto con Gwen y su familia, Kevin, el Abuelo y Rook harían un almuerzo en su hogar, su comida favorita, un pastel, etcétera, algo sencillo, pero pronto llegó de sorpresa la Abuela Verdona, junto con algunos alienígenas fanáticos de Ben, y al enterarse de la algarabía que comenzó a ocurrir en la casa Tennyson, Jimmy, "su fanático Nº 1" que divulgó su identidad y administraba una página de internet, no tardó en llegar y notificar a toda la ciudad de lo que ocurría. Ben esperaba sólo una pequeña fiesta con su familia, pero por supuesto que agradecía (y disfrutaba) mucho que inesperadamente tanta gente que lo admiraba estuviera en su cumpleaños. —No creía que mi cumpleaños número 17 fuera tan, extraordinario— le dijo Ben, completamente alegre y entusiasmado a Kevin, Gwen, Rook y su abuelo —¿qué otra cosa quieres Tennyson? Ya tuviste un pastel, y ahora media comunidad ha venido a verte— dijo Kevin, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a Ben, entonces, de entre la multitud sus padres se acercaron —¡Ben hijo, felicidades! Estamos muy orgullosos de ti— le dijo su madre —estás por convertirte en un gran hombre— le comentó su padre —sí, eso es lo que le falta, ser hombre, jajaja— bromeó Kevin —Basta Kevin— le reprendió Gwen, mas no molesta, el momento no ameritaba que alguien se molestara por algo; —creo que lo único que falta para que éste día sea perfecto…es "patear traseros"— dijo Ben, completamente emocionado, fue entonces cuando una nave de Los Plomeros descendió, mas no aterrizó, una compuerta se abrió y bajaron unas escaleras, dentro apareció el Magistrado Patelliday, junto con otros plomeros —¡MAX, TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA!— le gritó su abuelo, Ben entonces miró a su abuelo, el cual le sonrió —¿vamos Ben?— le preguntó, el chico también sonrió —andando— le contestó, y subió a la nave con su abuelo, y Gwen, Kevin y Rook, listos para enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo.

Aprovechando que su fiesta de cumpleaños se convirtió en una algarabía repleta de personas que lo admiraban y querían, decidió hablarles a todos agradeciéndoles por haber asistido a su fiesta, y se retiró, dispuesto para enfrentarse a lo que sea. —En ocasiones creo que eres muy presumido— le dijo Rook, Ben hizo caso omiso del comentario, pues estaba despidiendo con su mano a las personas, mientras abordaban la nave de Plomeros. —¿y bien? ¿a qué me voy a enfrentar?— preguntó Ben, fue entonces cuando una voz conocida le respondió —lo que deberías preguntarte es en dónde lo vas a enfrentar— le respondió, Ben inmediatamente lo reconoció, después de todo, era exactamente igual a él —…Albedo— dijo; enfrente de él se encontraba Albedo, aquel que antes era un Galvan, pero que ahora tenía el aspecto de Ben Tennyson, desde que creó su propia copia del Omnitrix y ambos tuvieron contacto directo, ahora Albedo lucía igual que Ben, a excepción de que su cabello era blanco, sus ojos rojos, y sus atuendos eran de color opuesto. Albedo se encontraba atado a una silla, a su lado se encontraban dos Plomeros más junto con Blukic y Driba, los dos Galvanes que ayudaban a Los Plomeros en su base en La Tierra, lo inquietante era que Albedo unas semanas atrás quedó transformado, por cortesía de Azmuth, en un Ben con 11 años, pero ahora tenía la apariencia de Ben con 16 años, aunque prácticamente ya de 17 años; —¿cómo fue que recuperaste tu antiguo aspecto?— preguntó Gwen, Blukic y Driba les relataron entonces lo que ellos sabían sobre lo ocurrido —no estamos seguros de lo que pasó— comenzó a decir Driba —querrás decir que TÚ no estás seguro— comenzó a decir Blukic —Tú tampoco tienes idea de lo que ocurrió— contradijo Driba —al menos la responsabilidad no era mía— dijo Blukic —no, no era tu responsabilidad, pero sí era tu trabajo encargarte de…— Kevin, ya harto de que ambos Galvan siempre discutieran lis detuvo —¡YA BASTA! ¿¡PUEDEN HABLAR YA!?— les gritó, ambos concordaron —…nuestro trabajo era en ese momento hacer una revisión y darle el alimento a los prisioneros— relató Driba, continuó Blukic —cuando bajamos a las celdas nos encontramos con tres celdas abiertas y vacías: la de Ánimo, la de Albedo y la de Psychobos— dijo, continuó entonces Driba —lo extraño fue que al bajar, nos encontramos con un inconsciente y adolescente Albedo— terminaron de contar. El ya adolescente Albedo sólo estaba sentado, mirándolos molesto, pero se veía cansado, era extraño.

—de modo que has creado una alianza con Ánimo y Psychobos, ¿pero por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué planean hacer?— le preguntó Max —¡dime hacia dónde debemos ir para patearles el trasero!— dijo Ben emocionado —…sea donde sea que ellos estén, no tengo ni idea…— dijo Albedo, frustrado, molesto, mas parecía estar respirando con dificultad —…¿Albedo te encuentras bien?— le preguntó Rook —¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA?— le respondió de inmediato, —hemos tratado de averiguar algo de lo que traman— dijo Blukic, continuó Driba —pero él no ha querido colaborar— concluyó, Ben se acercó entonces —escúchame Albedo, no te agrado y tú no me agradas, estamos a mano prácticamente, y en éste momento te encuentras en desventaja, sencillo: dinos qué están planeando "esos dolores de cabeza" y tal vez reconsideremos…— Albedo interrumpió molesto a Ben —NO ME IMPORTAN TUS OFERTAS MEDIOCRES…YO NO…aah— Albedo, pronto sintió un dolor, fuerte, dentro de sí mismo, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, cerrar sus ojos y bajar la cabeza; era evidente que Albedo tenía algún mal, algo lo estaba lastimando —¿qué es lo que tiene?— preguntó Max, el Abuelo, al Magistrado Patelliday, quien respondió—Max, él no quiere cooperar, desde que despertó tratamos de sacarle información pero se resiste— contestó —¿hace cuánto tiempo fue que lo encontraron?— preguntó Gwen —lo encontraron Blukic y Driva hace treinta y dos minutos, pero despertó quince minutos después eso— le comunicó —Albedo, escúchame, si no me dices lo que traman no podremos ayudarte— le dijo Max, a lo que Albedo contestó —…NO, DESEO SU AYUDA—. —de nada servirá pedírselo "amablemente", ¿por qué no mejor me transformo en un alienígena y le sacamos la información a la fuerza? Sólo digo— "propuso" Ben, Albedo mismo fue quien contestó —siempre con tus mediocres ideas ¿ciertoTennyson?— le dijo Albedo; Ben pareció molestarse —¿hacia dónde vamos?— preguntó Ben al Plomero que conducía —llegamos a las instalaciones en el Monte Rushmore— contestó el piloto. Aterrizaron, y los tripulantes de la nave bajaron, con Albedo aún de prisionero, las cosas eran un poco extrañas; —dime, Albedo, ¿qué tienes en tu estómago?— preguntó Ben, Albedo se confundió con la pregunta —¿qué?— le preguntó —lo que escuchaste— dijo Ben —¿Ben qué estás pensando?— le preguntó su abuelo, pero no contestó, activó su Omnitrix y se transformó en su alienígeno Cerebrocrustáceo —"_Cerebrón"_—dijo, y explicó —_si no me equivoco, y sé que efectivamente estoy en lo correcto, Albedo, tiene impregnado en su cuerpo algún objeto al que se le fue cargado con energía Electrokinética_— comenzó a decir —¿y qué es lo que le hace?— preguntó Kevin, Cerebrón continuó —_sólo aquellos Cerebrocrustáceos más fuertes y capacitados pueden transmitir parte de su energía hacia un objeto inmaterial, no para defenderse, sino para controlarlo…es indudable que "el Dr. Psychobos" logró escapar, seguramente con su ayuda, y el prófugo le incrustó algún objeto, como medio de seguridad_— terminó de explicar Ben.

Ben parecía haber acertado, pues ahora Albedo se veía molesto y de alguna forma descubierto —_lo que haré ahora será quitártelo, pero te dolerá_— advirtió Ben/Cerebrón, entonces con sus electro rayos de su cerebro comenzó a electrocutar a Albedo, el cual comenzó a gritar de dolor, pero esto duró poco, pues de su estómago salió un pequeño fragmento puntiagudo metálico, rodeado por una energía eléctrica púrpura, Albedo comenzó a recuperar parte de su fuerza una vez que aquél fragmento fue extraído de él, pero debido al reciente suceso se sentía débil; —¿Ben cómo supiste?— le preguntó su abuelo, éste le contestó des-transformándose —…créeme abuelo, fue por experiencia propia, y no fue muy agradable que digamos…— le contestó. Albedo comenzó a recuperarse pronto, y mientras tanto Blukic y Driba se acercaron al fragmento extraído de Albedo, rodeado por esa energía eléctrica púrpura; con unos guantes de goma, tomaron el fragmento —mm, tiene el nombre de Psychobos por doquier— dijo Driba —metafóricamente hablando, hay que destruirlo— contestó Blukic, Kevin contestó absorbiendo sólo en sus manos el material del suelo —será un placer— dicho esto, ambas manos las formó en un mazo y aplastó el objeto, el cual al destruirse dejó residuos eléctricos que pronto desaparecieron; la atención de todos volvió ahora a Albedo —ahora, Albedo, de alguna forma me debes un favor…y quiero que hables— dijo Ben, serio —…de modo, que crees que estamos a mano…y que ahora yo debo ayudarte, pues según tú, me has librado de una terrible agonía— negó Albedo, Ben estaba por discutirle algo, pero Rook lo interrumpió, interpuso su brazo entre Ben y Albedo —¡espera Ben! Conozco una forma de hacerlo hablar, una forma a la que no puede negarse— dijo Rook; Ben retrocedió, y todos miraron a Rook, éste se acercó a Albedo, y se detuvo detrás de él, puso su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho del prisionero y presionó tan fuerte como pudo —¡AAAAAAAH, BASTA, HAAAAAAH!— se quejó Albedo, pero Rook continuó —¡AAAAAAH! ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN, HABLARÉ!— dicho esto, Rook soltó el hombro del chico con cabello plateado —ésta es una vieja técnica que aprendí en mi planeta, ubicas una vena que conecta directamente al Sistema Nervioso y las válvulas de sangre que llegan al cerebro, al presionarlos, se crea una sensación de sufrimiento que impide de cierta forma al razonamiento, y el dolor logra someter a su "víctima", hmhm (Rook ríe antes de terminar de hablar) "por llamarlo de algún modo"— explicó Rook, lo último que dijo fue en referencia a Psychobos, pero en forma de broma, la cual no dio mucha gracia.

Ahora (al parecer) Albedo no tenía otra opción más que hablar —¿y bien Albedo?— preguntó Ben, Albedo suspiró, al parecer vencido y comenzó a relatar —…les diré lo que sé: hace dos semanas, cuando continuaba siendo un infante a tu imagen, comencé a escuchar monólogos, extraños, de Psychobos, no les prestaba atención, pero al menos me entretenían un poco, pero pronto, esos monólogos se transformaron en charlas, ahora no solo hablaba Psychobos, sino también el Dr. Ánimo, sus charlas no eran muy recurrentes, pero cuando lo hacían tardaban mucho tiempo; ahí es donde entré yo, Psychobos entonces comenzó a comunicarse conmigo primero mentalmente, hasta que le hiciera caso, tres días después, cuando realmente me harté le puse atención, él comenzó a relatarme un proyecto, junto con Ánimo, traerían devuelta a la vida a una criatura que podría ser tu fin, Tennyson, fue todo lo que me dijeron sobre eso, el "Crustáceo Púrpura" me comentó que tenía un plan para salir de la prisión, pero necesitaba mi ayuda: debido a que de alguna forma mi ADN podía ya confundirse con el tuyo, podría ingresar una clave secreta para liberarnos, a cambio, me devolvería a mi forma Galvan y podría crear un nuevo "Omnitrix propio", pero mejor que el tuyo— Albedo se detuvo un momento —y déjame adivinar, creíste sus mentiras— dedujo Kevin, Albedo un poco avergonzado asintió, y continuó —…decía, pasaron los días, y Psychobos consiguió mucho: logró alterar el sistema de seguridad de la prisión, y entonces pudo abrir mi celda, de alguna forma él no podía abrir su propia celda, y cuando yo salí, él logró aparecer una especie de detector de ADN, al cual tuve acceso y liberé a ambos…ahí fue cuando me engañaron. Cuando salieron le reclamé a Psychobos que cumpliera su parte, y me devolviera mi antiguo aspecto, y el insolente me electrocutó, de alguna forma aceleró mis hormonas, y me devolvió a mi antiguo aspecto de adolescente, le reclamé "esto no fue lo acordado", pero volvió a electrocutarme, ésta vez con la intención de lastimarme, me levantó y me arrojó contra el suelo tres veces, y por último me enterró en mi estómago aquél material "esto impedirá que hables demaciado" me dijo, y entonces los vi a ellos escapando, y me desmayé, quedé inconsciente, hasta que desperté atado con éstos Galvan— concluyó Albedo.


	4. Capítulo 3

**BEN 10: ALIEN WAR**

**Capítulo 3:**

"**En Busca de los Fugitivos"**

Cuando Albedo concluyó su relato, El Abuelo Max se dirigió hacia unos Plomeros, hablaba seriamente con ellos, mientras que Ben y sus compañeros hablaban entre sí; los temas eran casi los mismos: cómo fue que escaparon, hacia dónde se dirigían Psychobos y Ánimo y qué estarían planeando. Trataron de averiguar si Albedo sabía algo más, en caso de que estuviera ocultando alguna información vital, Rook presionaría su hombro nuevamente, pero éste ya había relatado todo lo que sabía, no había nada más sobre el asunto en su mente, pero no podían darse ya el lujo de liberarlo, porque era posible que intentara escapar. Repentinamente, un mensaje grabado llegó a las computadoras de la base, al recibirlo, la computadora comenzó a reproducir un sonido de notificación, Rook fue quien atendió y reprodujo el mensaje ~_Magistrado Tennyson, soy yo Alex, nuestra flota se dirigía a La Tierra cuando detectamos una nave de transporte pequeña, al tratar de detectarla y comunicarla descubrimos que había sido jackeada, así que vamos por ella_~ concluyó el mensaje; aquella voz que transmitió el mensaje era de un joven Plomero de la edad de Ben, la razón de su corta edad es que su padre era Plomero y murió en un rescate de auxilio en Incarcecon, el Planeta Prisión; con cabello corto y pelirrojo, ojos castaños y muy entusiasta, pero en muchas ocasiones imprudente —oye espera un minuto, yo lo conozco, es aquel chico Plomero— lo reconoció Ben —¿de dónde proviene el mensaje?— preguntó Max, un Plomero le respondió —revisaré— y comenzó a identificar el origen de la señal —lo tengo, se encontraba en el Sistema Estelar Galvánico— le contestó —¿qué hacía esa nave ahí?— preguntó Patelliday —¿hacia qué rumbo se dirigieron?— preguntó Rook, el Plomero comenzó a registrar el rumbo de la nave —es…es extraño, se dirigen hacia un rumbo desconocido, no aparece nada en nuestros mapas sobre un sector en dirección opuesta a Galvan B— le contestó el Plomero —pero puedes registrar en dónde se encuentra la nave cierto?— preguntó Gwen —así es, permíteme…lo tengo, está navegando hacia un pequeño campo de asteroides, en un sector desconocido— contestó —¿podemos comunicarnos?— preguntó Max —no parece posible señor, pero podemos analizar su tiempo estimado de llegada— explicó el Plomero —su destino lo desconozco, pero su tiempo estimado de llegada es de cinco minutos, pero nosotros tardaríamos en alcanzarlos en cuarenta minutos— explicó.

Mientras tanto, en ésta nave de exploración de Los Plomeros, se encontraba Alex, el joven Plomero, se estaba preparando, junto con sus compañeros, para enfrentarse a lo que estuviera ocurriendo con aquella nave desertora —¡prepárense todos! No sabemos qué enfrentaremos, lo que sí es seguro es que si es algún enemigo se las verá con nosotros— dijo Alex emocionado, y animando a sus compañeros, pero no se imaginaban que estaban a punto de encontrar a los prófugos de La Tierra: el Dr. Psychobos y el Dr. Ánimo.

Ben estaba dispuesto a ir en marcha para actuar como héroe, con ayuda de sus compañeros —Abuelo, nosotros estamos listos para ir en ayuda de aquella nave, si quieres podríamos…— pero Max lo interrumpió pronto —¡NO! No Ben, te necesito aquí, en Pueblo Bajo hay escándalo y, quiero que vayas— le ordenó Max, repentinamente se puso tenso —…pero abuelo…— comenzó a reclamar Ben —BEN, SÓLO VE— le dijo, Ben finalmente accedió —…no deja de ser un cumpleaños grandioso— dijo el muchacho, mientras salía junto con Rook, Gwen y Kevin; Patelliday le preguntó a Max —¿aún no le has dicho?— Max se preocupó —aún no es el momento— le contestó —…como quieras— le dijo Patelliday…

Psychobos y Ánimo parecían haber logrado su objetivo, el escáner de Ánimo, junto con la energía de Psychobos había comenzado a registrar, copiar y reconstruir el tejido viviente del ADN conseguido en LV-426, sin embargo, la extraña criatura era extraña, comenzó a crearse una especie de capa grande, con una abertura en cuatro en la punta, y cuando comenzó a aparecer una especie de tejido dentro de aquella capa, ésta misma comenzó a hacerse densa —si su colaboración en éste plan termina siendo exitosa, pronto será el fin de Ben Tennyson— declaró Psychobos. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, y la energía proporcionada al artefacto por parte de Psychobos, en efecto, aceleró su potencia y el ser comenzó a recuperar la "vida" —pero…¿qué es eso?— preguntó Ánimo atónito; dentro del contenedor ya no había un material orgánico, ahora había un ser extraño, se notaba viscoso, y de gran tamaño, mientras crecía la "cosa extraña" el contenedor se rompió —esto, mi amigo, por llamarlo de algún modo, es nada más y nada menos que…un huevo, conseguimos nuestro propósito, ahora sólo es cuestión de que el crecimiento natural de la criatura haga su trabajo— dijo Psychobos, enfrente de ellos se encontraba, un huevo nunca antes visto, grande, y frio —deberíamos calentarlo…— dijo Ánimo, el Cerebrocrusáceo le interrumpió —si lo hacemos ahora, será nuestro fin, hay que esperar a que…— Psychobos fue interrumpido por un sonido fuera del laboratorio oculto, y una ligera explosión abrió la puerta, por la cual entraron Plomeros —¡alto ahí!— gritó uno, Psychobos reaccionó de inmediato y formó un escudo de energía color púrpura entre ellos y Los Plomeros; —¡oculte la criatura!—, Ánimo lo hizo, ocultó detrás de aquel escáner el huevo recién "clonado", poniéndolo en el suelo…con el movimiento, el huevo comenzó a calentarse. Un miembro de los plomeros sacó una pequeña granada, cuya condensación eléctrica desmanteló el escudo del Cerebrocrustáceo; fue entonces cuando Los Plomeros que habían llegado ahí apuntaron con sus armas hacia los fugitivos. Psychobos entonces pensó en algo, tuvo una idea ingeniosa, así que lo único que dijo fue —…nos rendimos—, Ánimo y un el líder de Los Plomeros dudaron —¿qué?/¿cómo?— Psychobos repitió —he dicho, que nos rendimos—.

La situación era confusa, aquella unidad de Plomeros se encontró una nave "desertora", y la siguieron hasta un punto no ubicado, desconocido según los mapas (y no es que no apareciera, sino que no había nada registrado por aquél sector); detectaron la nave y la encontraron en un asteroide grande, era curioso, y encontraron una puerta "oculta", al destruirla encontraron lo que parecía ser un escondite secreto, y confrontaron al Dr. Psychobos y Dr. Ánimo, y repentinamente, ellos se rindieron, así de sencillo. Los Plomeros apuntaban a los villanos mientras éstos salían de aquél escondite oculto, para entrar a la nave como prisioneros nuevamente, Psychobos entonces utilizó sus poderes para cerrar con restos de asteroides el laboratorio, sellándolos entonces, y logrando dejar dentro a un joven Plomero, Alex. Cuando hizo esto, el Plomero líder, le disparó un rayo de energía que lo noqueó instantáneamente, y antes de poder hacer algo, Ánimo también fue noqueado —¡ALEX! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?— le preguntó éste —…ESTOY BIEN— le contestó el joven —tranquilízate, iremos por ayuda y te sacaremos de ahí— le dijo —no se preocupen por mí— les contestó Alex. Mientras Los Plomeros despegaban en dirección a La Tierra por ayuda y para encerrar a los fugitivos, Alex se sentó dentro del laboratorio, en silencio, completamente solo, y sin nada que lo pudiera entretener, Alex comenzó a aburrirse, sentado solamente recargado en la pared, y quiso aprovechar aquel tiempo para dormirse…y entonces escuchó un sonido extraño; no lo había escuchado antes, así que no tenía idea de lo que era, pero llamó completamente su atención. Aquél extraño sonido se escuchó por detrás de un extraño artefacto, aunque Alex no le tomó importancia.

Se puso de pie y fue a investigar aquél extraño sonido…encontrándose con un objeto que nunca antes había visto, era grande, ovalado, y comenzaba a verse viscoso, de color oscuro; una vez más se escuchó aquel ruido, pero ésta vez, aquél extraño objeto se movió —esto, es…cool— dijo Alex, de alguna forma estaba fascinado con el objeto encontrado, lo veía como un tesoro especial, así que trató de levantarlo, mas, una vez más emitió sonido viscoso…mas ésta vez pasó algo diferente, al levantarlo, el objeto comenzó a moverse aún más…y la parte alta, se abrió en cuatro partes —…qué asco— dijo el Plomero, al "abrirse aquella cosa", era aún más viscoso por dentro, y le pareció haber visto algo moverse, así que acercó su rostro para admirar mejor…ése fue su error, al acercar su rostro, un ser vivo, proveniente de dicho "tesoro" salió lanzado desde el interior del objeto, con una velocidad la cual evitó que Alex reaccionara, mas con una cola larga y ocho patas, abrazando por completo el rostro del chico, con sus patas se agarró de su nuca, mientras que con su cola rodeó su cuello. Alex trató inmediatamente de soltarse, de remover aquella criatura de su rostro, pero la criatura se aferró fuertemente a éste; Alex comenzó a sentir que el aire le empezaba a faltar, y algo comenzó a entrar en su boca…luego se desmayó…


End file.
